Rob Hydarin
Introduction Rob is the musician thats sails with The Sea Devil Pirates. Known for his anti-government brand of music he writes more music about hsi adventures along that same line. Appearance Rob is a slim yet well build young man with long black hair and green eyes. He normally wears a red t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, he also wears black jeans with blue and white shoes. He also carries around his much loved guitar Abby which is normally slung over his back. Personality The easiest way to discribe rob is he's very anti-government. Alot of his music is against the treatment of other people and the arrogance of The World Nobles. He is however very respectful to the comman man and loyal to his friends. Abilities and Powers Axesmanship Rob doesn't use swords but axes. He weilds two hatchets with deadly force. He can also throw them with just as deadly accuracy. Marksmanship As stated before Rob is a great axe thrower. While he can't throw them over a vast distance he can still throw them a good distance to hit his target. Hand to Hand Combat Rob's fighting style is very similar to The Black Leg style used by Sanji the onyl difference it's more atuned to the rythem of the fight. The style relies of acrobatic kicks and leaps. Musical Talent Rob is an amzing guitarist and singer. Able to play tunes at an amazing rate or speed. His music is very heavy and brutal with very offensive lyrics (towards The World Government that is). He does however know alot fo old sea songs and is more than willing to play them for his crew. Physical Strength Due to him playing the guitar for almost his entire life Rob's finger strength is very impressive. His leg strength is also great due to his fighting style. He cna easily crush the adverage man's hand after catching a punch he can also send a man flying with a simple kick. Agility Rob has decent agility he's able to avoid attacks and gun fire to a degree but can be hit with a lucky blow or good enough accuracy. Endurance Rob doesn't have amazing endurance but his large number of run ins with thugs and MArines (he doesn't see much difference between the two though) his endurance is alot greater than the adverage person. Weapons Rob mainly uses his hatchets. he has several version his two main fighting ones and smaller throwing ones. One of the fighting ones has a seastone blade. Making anti-Devil Fruit user combat alot easier. Devil Fruit None at all Haki None atm but is trying to learn it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Yaminogaijin Category:The Sea Devil Pirates Category:Musician Category:Male Category:Pirate